Teardrops of Friendship
by LusciousRaspberries
Summary: As Aki uncontrollaby controls her powers, She regets ever meeting Yusei and the Others. Escaping her thoughts of hurting Rua, She lands in North America and her Friendship with Yusei are deceased. What happens when they finally meet? Not my Best Fan-Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Aki POV**

The leaves on the maple shuddered with the gentle wind. There was an unnatural breeze. I quivered and crossed my arms and the cold breezed cooled against my skin. I walked and walked. The frosty gentle wind continue as I gradually walked toward the Duel Academy.

The light wind bothered me a little. It was cold to me. "Aki-san." The voice was full of reorganization. I stared down, Rua and Ruca and I smiled back. I looked down, their green eyes instantly cheerful.

They grabbed my arm and pulled me to the hall. "Where are we going?" I insisted. They looked completely confused and stop at the main entrance. "You don't know, Aki-san?" Ruca asked. "Know what?" The twins took a step back and gasped.

"Izayoi Aki, please report to the Chancellor Office." The announcer proclaimed on the speakers.

I slowly twisted the main entrance door. I stalked through the hallway. My fist gently thudded on the chancellor's door.

"Come in." I twisted the knob and entered. "Ah. Izayoi," My eyes brows narrowed.

"You wanted to see me?"

"On my own authorization, I have written a tribute letter to the Duel College in North America. They said they would gladly accept you for their senior program next week." I hesitated. "I thought I would still remain in this school." I reply in a weak voice.

"This is a suitable career for a top women duelist such as yourself. But I understand if you want to deny it, Aki." I thought for a moment.

"Of course it's up to you in whether you choose this route or not. There's a bit of time left. This is an opportunity many students to don't have."

The Chancellor added. I couldn't answer and bit my lip.

"Aki?" I stopped in front of Rua and Ruca. I pulled a folded paper of her pocket and smoothed it out, my plane ticket. I intently stared at the ticket and shuddered at the thought of leaving my friends.

"Are going to the Duel College in North America?" Rua wondered. "I don't know." I mumbled, turning away. It was slow afternoon at the Tops. I leaned against the wall, curled up in a ball. Her head faced on her knees.

Ruca was to the door in one step, opening it quietly. Ruca wobbled my arm. "Aki-san?" I repeated, bothered.

I lifted my head up, looking up.

"Ruca, right now isn't a good time." I harshly retort. "Aki-san, please we're very worried." "I'm touch that your worried about me… but right now I really need to think things through." "Okay, Aki. Please come down for dinner. We've been so worried about you." Ruca whispered. "Sure." I smiled.

Ruca watched my face while I went to the dining room. "Yusei, Jack, and Crow?" I flinched. What were they doing here? They were in the Satellite weren't they?

"Aki?" Yusei asked. I gasped, my entire body went blank. I didn't want any more distractions. I nodded.

"Did you heard what Aki got accepted to, Yusei?" Rua said, breaking the loud silence. "No." Yusei answered.

"I'll be getting some fresh air for a while." I interrupted. I stepped back out. Yusei stared with curious, guarded eyes as I walked to the door.

Yusei POV"Aki-san, Got accepted at the Duel College in North America Senior Program." I nodded.

Aki was leaving. The thought of Aki leaving made me trembled. We've always been really good friends but there was something special that we had.

"No. It's up to her to whether she chooses the route or not, Rua." Ruca continued. "Is that why she left?" I asked.

"I think so. She's been really down lately." Rua replied, concerned. Aki was upset, but why?

Aki stepped back in, and shut the door quietly.

"I'll go talk to her." I thudded gently on her bedroom door. "Aki?" I repeated.

I threw the door open, it slammed against the wall with a light bang. "Yusei?" Her face was peaceful and her amber eyes reflected sadness, confusion, and distressing. I sat next to her on her bed. "Aki…" She looked up. She hesitated and pursed her lips. Her eyes were full of distress. "Listen to your heart, Aki." I muttered. She closed her eyes.

I tried to read her expression. Her features was full of worry or pain. I leaned forward to read her expression.

"Aki-san?" Rua smiled and snickered. She opened back up and blinked and we pulled away staying silent.

"Thank you, Yusei." She mumbled and I smiled back. "Aki, Do you think we could duel?" Rua asked. She didn't answer.

**Aki POV**

"Aki, please can we duel?" Rua complained. "I don't know. I don't want to hurt you." I repeated. "Aki, You won't hurt me." I turned away. "I hurt so many people, my father, mother, classmates, and Yusei." Rua stared at me with desperate eyes. I goaded him further. "Is that why, Aki-san?" I nodded.

"Don't worry about me, Aki. I'll be fine and maybe… Dexter (Tenpei in Japanese Version) could duel you, too?" I smiled. "Please please, please, please, please, please…" Rua pleaded.

Rua wouldn't understand.

I didn't want to duel and reform that memory that haunted my brain.

"Rua, at the Duel Academy I knocked out one of my classmates with one of my cards. She was taken to the hospital for 2 weeks. I was a broken down for 2 weeks, Rua. Please understand" I flashed back and shuddered. "She forgave you remember." "But I didn't forgive myself. I need to control my powers and until then I can't duel anymore, Rua. Sorry."

**Aki POV**

Rua's annoyance was getting to me. I needed to show him that I couldn't bare to duel after the incident, I needed to duel him to show my pain.

After the Duel

I fought the urge to scream. I clutched my head in my hands, crying. I hurtled Rua from across the room using my wretched powers. I couldn't bare it anymore. Ruka's face dropped lower and gawking me with those eyes---the eyes of fearing a monster.

I could see her face was full of betrayal and heartbreaking. I trembled at the very thought of hurting Rua.

I didn't want to hurt him.

He laid on the corner of the sidewalk, out cold. I couldn't believe my powers did this. My eyes flashed open. I ran and ran., tears drowning my face. "Aki!" Yusei yelled.

I kept running and running. My powers made no sense anymore, I smoothed out the creases on my plane ticket. I was going to the Duel College in North America, no one was going to get hurt anymore…

* * *

I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's


	2. Chapter 2

_Next Month_

**Aki POV**

I sat on the window side of the chair in plane pondering about the littlest thing. I flipped through my phone gawking at a picture of a man whose man was Yusei, I suppose. His hair stood out with his style and the raven black locks and yellow golden streaks. I shuddered at the picture. I was suppose to remember him, but I---can't. Nothing made sense.

I flipped to a picture of 11 year olds twins, one was a girl and the other a boy with green hair. I still couldn't remember.

**_Flashback_**

The tears drenched my blouse and dress. My face stood out from the busy crowd, my face was frozen. A dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the lane. It was going to hit me and I was standing between the highway. I didn't have time to close my eyes and CRASH. My last thought was _"Goodbye Yusei."_

**_End Flashback_**

I closed my phone and shuddered it to my chest. Why can't I remember? The rumbling of the engine on plane made it uncomfortable for me. After the senior program in he Duel College in North America , Spring Break started and my only family was them, Yusei, a man name Jack, I think, and two twins.

The plane landed on the ground and it startled me a bit but I was willing to focus. I needed to remember. I gradually carried my bags to the airport, my next stop the Tops.

**Tops**

I clenched my fist gently and thudded on the door. A boy about 11 years old with a ponytail slammed the door opened and his gaze became appraising.

"Aki?" He stuttered. Was that my name? "Akiza Izinski." I corrected.

The boy's face was puzzled.

I took a quick glance at my old passport, Aki Izayoi.

"Sorry. My real name's Aki Izayoi, I changed it in North America." I murmured. My past was hard to talk about and I didn't bother talking about it with the boy. "Ruka!" The boy yelled. The other twin looked at me carefully, assessing. The girl looked just like her brother except with two ponytail on the sides, her outfit had a long red sleeve compared to her brother and a pink hoddie.

My forehead ached again and I still couldn't remember. "Aki-san. We're so sorry. Please forgive us. We didn't mean for you to leave after Rua lost." The girl apologized.

What did I do? "Actually, Can I speak with Yusei and Jack, I think?" I said. "I think?" The girl repeated.

**Yusei POV**

The roaring engine of the D-Wheel was overlaying my thoughts of Aki. I still couldn't let go of Aki. She was yes, my friend but I had a deep connection with her that felt tenderness and affection when I was with her. Was there something more to our friendship? I ignored my last thought, Aki was gone and our friendship drifted away.

I haven't heard of her for a month now. "Hey, Yusei. Someone's here to see you." Rua said. "I'm not in the mood right now, Rua." I told him. "It's Aki-san."

I took a quick glance at the new Aki.

Her solid dark pink twill jacket paired with a tight black detailed rose print t-shirt and matched with her faded murky dark pink jeans and black high boots harmonizing with her hot pink sparkly scarf, she looked American.

"Yusei?" Aki asked gently and I nodded. It was good to see her but the real question was why was she here?

**Aki POV**

Facing the truth was harder and my stomach felt uneasy.

This was my family Yusei, Rua, Ruka, and Jack. "So what did you mean when you think?" Ruka asked. Ruka was the girl, right?

"Wait. Your Ruka and he's Rua right?" I asked.

Yusei looked at me with wide eyes, confused. "Yeah." It was time I faced the truth. "I'm--I'm sorry." I stuttered. "It's alright Aki." Yusei mumbled, dazed. "Okay. I came here for answers." I admitted and sighed. "What do you mean?" Jack questioned irritated.

"I'm not who you think I am." "What?" Rua asked confused.

"I don't remember who I am." I confessed and ran through my flashback. "You were hit by a car?" Jack repeated. I nodded looking at every person reaction, none stood out more than Yusei. He was so calm and serious.

They were so nice. I remained silent as I walked to my old room on the Tops. I touched the detailed features as I walked through the room and, still nothing. They offered this room for me and Yusei wouldn't let me refused. I picked up a frame picture of me, Yusei, Ruka, Rua, Jack, and a new member Crow.

I glanced at my old feature. I went to the bathroom and changed back to my old outfit.

I wanted to remember but I couldn't.

I leaned on the terrace staring at the shimmering sunset.

I turned around looking at Yusei's detailed features his criminal mark, his golden streak, and his natural tan. This was frustrating, I still couldn't remember. "Yusei?"

"Yeah, Aki." He replied. "What was I like?" I asked. I could tell he hesitated for a moment. "You had a rough childhood, Aki. You suffered as the Black Rose Witch."

He responded. I stood frozen. I was a witch? "A witch?" I repeated. "You were a sweet girl who loved her father but he wasn't able to spend much time with you, which pushed you and your power awakened." I turned away. "Thanks, Yusei." I leaned closer to him and gaze at the glistening sunset. The sun's ray beam at his golden streak.

He caught my gaze and we intently gawked at each other, leaning closer.

He pressed his lips into mine.

I remember it all now---the fortune cup, dark signers, my powers, and Yusei. I pulled away from the kiss. "Yusei, I remember it all now," I gasped. He smiled.

**Tops**

"Yusei, Thank you." I whispered. The kiss meant something special to me, that kiss regained my memory. "I know who hit me with their car." I quivered. "Divine…" I choked on that word. "Don't worry, Aki. We'll figure this out." Yusei comforted.

* * *

I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Sorry the ending's really fast and cheesy. Thanks Erika Court for helping me! ^_^


End file.
